Happy Valentine's Day
by Moonfoot.Robot
Summary: It's Valentines Day at Hogwarts and Sirius has been acting funny toward's Remus, is this another one of his pranks or is Sirius being. . serious?


This Valentines day, Remus opened his eyes to see the inside of his four poster bed curtains drawn shut. Climbing out still not fully awake yet, he got slowly dressed, slid on his shoes then started walking to the Great Hall. Another Valentines day spent alone. Another completely uneventful day in the life of Remus Lupin.  
>Just as he was starting to walk out the portrait wall he bumped into Sirius, one of his best friends since he had come to Hogwarts.<br>"Oh sorry Sirius, I didn't see you there"  
>Sirius looked back at him for a second obviously a little dazed, and seemed like he hadn't woken up that much earlier then himself. His hair was everywhere he had little bags under his eyes, yet he still remained as handsome as ever. Although he had always seemed to be attractive no matter how he looked.<br>But it was completely normal for friends to think their friends looked good right? When Sirius opened his eyes up to see Remus standing there he seemed to have cheered up.  
>"Oh, hey there Moony. Are you heading to the Great Hall too?"<br>Remus nodded his head yes as an answer.  
>"Great! We can walk together then!"<br>"Okay, sure" said Remus with a smile.  
>As the portrait closed behind them the fat lady called out "Love is in the air, isn't it boys?"<br>Remus just shook his head rolling his eyes but he saw Sirius turn about as red as Lily Evans's hair.  
>"Something wrong Sirius?"<br>"What? Who? Me? No of course not don't be silly Remus!"  
>He couldn't help but still be curious though, since after Sirius got done talking he was laughing one of those uncontrollable trying to cover up something laughs. Up to some prank no doubt.<br>"Okay, if you say so then" Remus said expecting something to fall on him at any second.  
>"Yeah. Right, I mean, what would be wrong with me today? It's great!"<br>"So are you doing anything with your girlfriend later on?"  
>"Oh, um are you talking about Julia?" Sirius asked a little confused looking.<br>"Yeah, that one."  
>Remus realized after it was to late he said it with a bit of what sounded like hatred in his voice and a smirk on his face. He chanced a look over Sirius but he didn't seem to mind, if anything there was a little bit of a smile on his face. Remus was used to hearing all about who Sirius was snogging with and when. It was starting to bother him more now though because there was something in him that was making him wish that all of those girls were him. Sirius's voice brought him back to reality.<br>"Well we broke up, so I don't think I'll be doing anything with her tonight"  
>He finished of his sentence with a laugh. Remus couldn't help but laugh himself. It's not like he could really blame all the girls for liking him though, meaning to say that he most defiantly wasn't ugly. If anything he was one of the most attractive boys Remus had seen. He swung his arm around Sirius's neck both still laughing. It felt right.<br>"So are you EVER going to be able to keep a girl mate?"  
>"Ha. Ha. Very funny. And what are you meaning to say by that anyways huh?"<br>"What I'm meaning to say Pads is that you have a bit of a reputation for getting around."  
>"I do don't I?" Said Sirius with a smile.<br>Remus laughed at his friends proud achievement then put his arm back down at his side as they both entered the Great Hall together. Remus automatically found their other friends Peter and James over at the Griffindor table. When they got over there and sat down together James was trying to win over 'the love of his life' Lily. While Peter was just stuffing his face as usual.  
>"Oh come on Lily, babe!"<br>She gave him a disgusted look in return.  
>"You know, and I know that there isn't one other person in this whole world you would want to spend Valentines day with other than me."<br>She rolled her eyes and got up to leave, but turned around to say something to him.  
>"Actually I asked Severus to go on a walk with me this morning."<br>She looked over at Sirius and Remus just noticing that they had arrived. And added in a much more pleasant tone then while talking to James with she said  
>"Hello there Remus. Sirius."<br>"Hello Lily" they both said almost in unison. She gave them one last smile and turned to walk out the doors when Severus accompanied her to walk out together.  
>"Now what the hell does that slimy git have that I don't?"<br>"Maybe it's because he doesn't hit on her twenty-four seven? Trust me mate, I know about girls and you need to give it a rest for a bit."  
>"But what if she comes to her senses, realizes that she's madly in love with me then thinks I'm not interested anymore?"<br>"Well I think if she were so madly in love with you she would end up telling you don't you think?"  
>Remus asked. They all started laughing, besides James who was looking rather pouty. After they had had a good laugh and got done with breakfast Sirius asked Remus to go on a walk with him.<br>He told him that he would it's not like he had anything else to do and it would be nice to be alone with him again. They got up and walked out the same way they came in, but this time Sirius headed outside, and Remus followed.  
>"Is there something wrong Pads? Your not really acting like yourself today."<br>"Remus, I want to tell you something. Not here though. Umm, down by the lake? I don't think anyone is down there." he kept glancing around as if he were waiting for some one to jump out at them.  
>"Okay, yeah sure."<br>What was he going to do? Push him in, make the merpeople try to get him? Remus started to laugh  
>"Okay, okay, what are you up to? You've been acting funny all day meaning your either going to pull a prank on me or your sick."<br>"Then-then I must be sick" Sirius said in a kind of rush while he grabbed Remus's hand and ran down to the most abandon part of the lake behind a big oak tree. Remus wouldn't be complaining if his friend hadn't almost just ripped his arm off. Hand in hand running to the lake together, just the two of them. Sirius was only his friend though, nothing more than that. He still couldent help but feel a sort of attraction toward him.  
>"Sirius," said Remus completely out of breath.<br>"what are you going on about?" He took in another deep breath  
>"you tell me you have to tell me something, then run me at least half a mile down to the lake, what is it?"<br>This time Sirius was the one who took a gulp of air, then opened his mouth to say something but stopped short. Remus couldn't help but thinking how amazing he looked even with sweat all over his perfect face. He turned and their eyes locked.  
>"I-I- well I'm-I- I'm in love with you Remus!"<br>Before he had time to say anything or even think his best friends body was pressed into his kissing him. Sirius Black, the one who always got around with the girls, the one who even if he told Remis he was gay he would never beleive him. God, he had to be dreaming. He pulled back though, a bit too soon for Remus's liking. Remus just looked at his friend, his best friend in the world, the one that he now realized he was deeply in love with. He sank down the tree to sit and think. He was repeating Sirius's words in his head and was thinking it had to be some sort of trick. But when he said 'I love you' it didn't sound fake, it sounded true. And on top of that he kissed him for Merlins sake! Remus could feel him looking at him, waiting. He looked up into those beautiful blue eyes but Sirius took in a sharp breath and started to run back up to the castle. But Remus had jumped up and caught up with him soon enough. He turned him around and looked at Sirius, his eyes were full of tears.  
>"Why'd you do it?" Remus asked<br>"I-I don't- know" Sirius said in-between sobs  
>"I've just felt that way- for a- while now- and I didn't want- to keep it from-"<br>"I'm not asking why you kissed me you crazy idiot!" Remus said with a laugh.  
>"I'm asking why you ran away."<br>Sirius looked up at him still some tears in his eyes.  
>"Wha-what?" Sirius asked clearly expecting to be getting slapped or cursed at by his, from what he though, straight friend.<br>"I said, why did you run away from me?"  
>Sirius looked down at the ground to keep from avoiding his eyes only to relise that their hands had been intertwined this whole time.<br>"I thought you might not feel the same way-"  
>"Well I do." Remus said engulfing him in a hug. He put his hands on his shoulders to pull him back and look into those eyes he had seen so many times before but now they looked so diffrent in all the best ways. Then leaned in close enough so that their noses were touching.<br>"So does this mean were together now?"  
>All Sirius did was smile then tackled him to the ground in the best hug in world. They lay there side by side almost on top of each other holding hands looking up at the sky laughing their hearts out for no reason but pure happiness.<br>"Sirius?" Remus said after they had both caught their breath once again.  
>"Yeah Moony?" Sirius said turning over so he was closer to his love.<br>"Well, now that you like guys, does that mean I'm just like all of those girls you would snog then never pay any attention to again?"  
>Sirius studied his face and he looked almost like he was about to cry, scared even.<br>"Your the reason I was with so many girls." Sirius admitted  
>"What do you mean?" Remus asked facing him.<br>"That doesn't make any sense though."  
>"Of course it does!" Sirius replied sounding a bit demanding.<br>"The reason I never stayed with a girl for a long time was because I thought I had enough courage to tell you how I felt. But then I always freaked at the last second so I wouldn't do it, then another girl would ask me out, and I didn't want to be mean, so I would say yes."  
>Remus was trying to get this around his head. All those times that he had broken up with a girl was going to be so he would confess his love to him.<br>"But I thought because Valentine's day was coming up I should tell you then, and, I did."  
>Remus laughed and Sirius looked about as confused as you could get.<br>"What's so funny?" Sirius asked.  
>Remus simply rolled over on his stomach closing the distance between the two of them, put his free arm around Sirius's back, kissed him on the cheek then said<br>"I love you."  
>Sirius looked up at him and smiled then leaned in to give him a passionate kiss, much better than the one before. Only this time for much longer and much less awkward, no wonder so many girls wanted to kiss him. Who wouldn't want to? Sirius pulled back and said with a smile<br>"I'm glad you do"  
>This was the best Valentine's day anyone could have.<p> 


End file.
